farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rakyat
Rakyat is a tribe indigenous to the Rook Islands archipelago. Their leader is Citra Talugmai. The Rakyat play a major role in Far Cry 3. During the course of the game, Jason Brody will be tasked with helping the natives liberate the islands from pirate control. Background The Rakyat have lived on the Rook Islands for uncounted years. Like the rock and sand of the beaches, they are survivors. The keepers of secrets. Very few are allowed into their culture and even less invited to join the ranks of their warriors. There are two types of Rakyat Rebel Defender and Rebel Assaulter. Compared to factions such as the Pirates and Privateers the Rakyat are grossly outgunned. What they do have is a passionately methodical sense of honor and an unbreakable determination to free Rook Island from tyrants such as Vaas and Hoyt. Members *Citra Montenegro (leader, alive/deceased (player choice)) *Dennis Rogers (alive) *Jason Brody (formerly, alive/deceased (player choice)) *Vaas Montenegro (formerly, deceased) Trivia * In one terminology, Rakyat is translated as 'people' in Bahasa Indonesia and Bahasa Melayu. * Many of the words used within the cutscenes of the game are from Bahasa Indonesia (Indonesian language) and Bahasa Melayu (Malay language). ** "Bangau" and "Laba-laba" directly translates to heron and spider in Indonesian and/or Malay. ** "Selamat tengah hari" means "good afternoon". "Selamat" literally translates as "Peace be upon you" from Arabic greeting "As-salam alaykum", while "Tengah hari" means "midday" or "afternoon". Therefore: a safe (good) afternoon to you. ** "Senapang ka bawa", used by Citra Montenegro, though spelled incorrectly in the subtitles, directly translates to "rifles down", respectively. ** "Berikan saya herba", again spelled incorrectly in the subtitles, directly translates to "give me herbs". ** "Berhenti" would also directly translate to "stop". ** Montenegro during intercourse with Jason, means "love for our children". * The Rakyat's appearance resembles the native Maori peoples of New Zealand and they share the same accents when speaking in English. * Some males have a tradition tattoo mask on their face, which is also from Maori culture and is known as 'Ta Moko'. * In sum, the cultural features of the Rakyat people are a coalition of Malay-Polynesian cultures, dominantly Indonesian and/or Malay in terms of language. * Their flag is a white banyan tree on a blue background, it can be seen after the player liberates an enemy Outpost. * When you commandeer a vehicle from patrolling Rakyat warriors, it is possible for them to ride in your vehicle. Just wait and they will get inside the vehicle, except it has to be the vehicle they were riding on or else it will not work. This is effective when assaulting enemy bases or outposts, especially when the vehicle has a mounted MG. * Liberating all the Outposts will show nothing but Rakyat patrols, sometimes they will fire their guns in the air in celebration of their victory or going through target practice with other Rakyat warriors. * It is possible to kill Rakyat warriors without a penalty like when the player joins the privateers. They can open fire on you if you attack them and they will call you a traitor. All Rakyat in the area will then attack. * Rakyat have the some same fighting style as Vaas' Pirates. The only difference is they have different skin, behavior and voice dialogue * Some Rakyat still worship their ancestors, but others call for God to save them when the player kills them. * The Rakyat will generally lose in fights to Pirates and Privateers due to their lack of special varieties. They have an equal chance of winning against the Pirates if there are no special enemies such as Molotov Throwers or Defenders, but will almost always lose against the Privateers due to their heavy armor and stronger weaponry. es:Rakyat ru:Ракьят uk:Рак'ят Category:Rakyat Category:Far Cry 3 Factions Category:Characters